Wes' Last Stand
by protector91
Summary: Alex tell us. What happened to Wes." Alex's expression remained unreadable. "I think it's best that you see for yourselves." He replied. An alternate universe take on the Time Force ep in which Alex actually shows the Rangers how Wes' fight went.


**3000**

"Alex tell us. What happened to Wes?" Jen asked desperate to know if he lived or died. Alex's expression remained unreadable. "Alex, please."

Alex waited a few more moments and finally said, "I think it's best that you see for yourselves. Follow me." Alex led the Rangers into his office and walked over to his computer. He pressed a few buttons and then said, "Computer. Replay image from June 24th, 2001." Jen held her breath as the number 3000 appeared on the screen then rewound back to 2001.

**June 24****th****, 2001**

Wes looked at the Quantum morpher and then his Chrono Morpher. Standing before him was a massive army of cyclo-bots. "This is for you my friends," he thought and charged the army. The cyclo-bots all raised their swords and came at him. Still weakened from the earlier encounter with Ransick, the bots began to make short work out of Wes. He blocked two sword attacks, but was left open in the back. Spotting the approaching cyclo-bots, Wes grabbed one of the swords and used it to shoot more of the bots. He pulled the swords out of the bots grip and sliced them across the chest killing them. Wes lobbed the sword at another cyclo-bot, but more of them appeared. Some grabbed him and threw him to the streets. Wes got up and found himself completely surrounded on all sides by cyclo-bots. The must have been thousands of them. But he wasn't going to fail the future. He wasn't going to fail his friends. He wasn't going to fail Jen!

"Time for Time Force!" Wes pulled out his sword and took a fighting stance. He felt scared; terrified even of the battle he was about to engage in, but everyone was counting on him. There was an explosion which knocked Wes onto the street. He got back up and saw the Q-Rex was down again and Doomtron was hovering over it.

"And stay down!" Frax ordered dealing another blow to the mechanical dinosaur then piloting his zord to decimate the rest of the city. Another Time-Hole appeared and began to suck up more buildings.

"This is it. It's now or never," Wes thought and ran at the cyclo-bots. "Time strike!" He shouted taking several slices at a small portion of the army. "Chronoblaster!" He pulled out his gun and shot more cyclo-bots, but one went on the attack and kicked his blaster away. He swung his sword around taking out a few more cyclo-bots, but more ran at him taking strikes at his suit.

"There's too many," Wes observed. Another bot cut across his chest. Wes spun around and struck a cyclo-bot and jumped around to attack another one. He ran to one side of the wave and struck more of them, however, there was still an overwhelming amount left. They held up their swords and fired laser blasts hitting Wes collectively. Wes fell back to the ground gripping his side with his free hand.

"This is too easy. That silly ranger has no chance against the power of Ransick's robots!" Frax chuckled from inside Doomtron.

_

Jen felt the tears begin to slowly go down her face as she watched Wes continue his desperate struggle. She wishes more than ever that she could be there with him. To aid him in this fight.

_

"Time Sword full power!" Wes ordered; his blade turning red. He swung it in a circle and a beam of red light shot out from it taking down a number of cyclo-bots. The street began to shake. Wes looked up and saw Doomtron appear from around another building.

"Now I've got you!" Frax shouted charging all weapons. Wes tried to run, but the cyclo-bots blocked his path. "Fire!" Doomtron fired all its weapons not only at Wes, but the bots as well. The explosion lifted Wes off his feet and he landed in the middle of another section of the army. Though a lot of the robots were destroyed by the attack more than enough of them were still fully functioning. Wes madly swung his sword to deflect the strikes from the bots, which were coming at him faster now. One kicked him in the chest backing him into the strike of another bot. Wes turned and killed the bot and stabbed another in front of him. Doomtron powered up its lasers again and fired another massive blast. Wes leapt into the air still being caught in the aftershock of the explosion, but dodging most of the impact. He landed on both his feet and pulled out the quantum defender. He switched it to blaster mode and took out more of them. The Q-Rex let out another roar as it finally got back onto its feet and Wes took that moment to fire at its core. The zord began to cry out from the attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Frax yelled. A massive beam fired from Doomtron hitting Wes full on.

_

"Wes!" Jen cried. The tears were falling freely now. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She watched as the smoke cleared and Wes was pulling himself up with his sword using it to support himself. Jen almost couldn't believe it. No matter how much punishment Wes took he still refused to stay down.

_

"Quantum Defended Saber Mode!" Wes commanded. He plunged himself into the robot army wave slashing throw them in an attempt to get through. One bot tripped him on the way through and he fell down. The bots all began to slash at the downed Wes continuously. Wes' teeth were clenched as they refused to let up. Wes brought his morpher to his mouth and barely managed to call out, "Strata…cycle." The sound of burning rubber could be heard prompting the bots to stop their attack and look for the source of the noise. There was a blast and Wes' future cycle could be seen mowing down many of the cyclo-bots. Some tried to blast it, but the cycle automatically fired destroying the ones around Wes. It stopped next to him and Wes climbed on taking it to the skies. "Try this!" He yelled to them firing at the wave from the air. More and more cyclo-bots fell down destroyed. Wes piloted the Strata cycle towards Doomtron, who fired off several more laser attacks. Wes dodged all of them and increased the Strata Cycle's speed.

"What is that fool doing?" Frax wondered confused. Doomtron raised its arm and attempted to knock Wes out of the air. Wes dodged the swing and jumped off the Strata Cycle landing on Doomtron's arm. He pulled himself onto it, but quickly had to jump off to avoid a laser barrage.

"Where did he go!?" Frax thought to himself.

Unbeknowst to Frax Wes was clinging to the bottom of Doomtron's arm. Wes aimed the Quantum Defender back at the Q-Rex and fired another concentrated attack. The Q-Rex began to glow when the blast connected after a 20 more seconds Wes stopped; his helmet showing that the Trizinium Crystal had been neutralized. Wes let go of Doomtron and landed on his strata cycle. He piloted it towards the Q-Rex and landed on its head. "Fire lasers!" He ordered having it attack the remainder of the cyclo-bots.

"My robots!" Frax yelled outraged.

"Fire again!" Wes commanded. The Q-Rex gathered all the power of its lasers and fired them at the same time Doomtron fired a blast of its own. The two blasts connected and began to battle for dominance. Doomtron's blast began to push back the Q- Rex's nearly reaching Wes.

"Full Power!' Wes commanded. The Quantasaurus let out a roar and increased its power pushing the blast back at Doomtron passing right through its core destroying the Trizinium crystal. The chain reaction caused the rest of Doomtron to explode.

"Your time's up!"

_

"Alright Wes!" Trip cheered after Doomtron blew up. He turned to Lucas who had tears in his eyes. "Lucas, are you crying?" Trip asked totally shocked.

"Yes, but not because of the battle." Trip looked down and saw that Katie had his hand in a death grip.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Lucas." Katie apologized releasing his hand.

"Guys. Look," Jen told them eyes still focused on the screen. The others turned back to observe Wes leap off the Q-Rex and back onto the street. Ransick was waiting for him.

_

"There's nowhere to hide now Ransick and no one left to protect you!"

"I don't need anyone else. I'll destroy you myself!" He yelled out in fury pulling out his spine sword. Wes ran at Ransick head on. Ransick fired of energy blasts barely missing Wes. Wes reached Ransick, who cut him across the chest. Wes let out a small gasp holding onto his chest. Ransick came back at him and their swords connected firing off a small energy burst. Wes threw him off and went in for another strike. Ransick parried the attack and swung at Wes' legs. He jumped over the attack and their swords connected again. Ransick forced the blades down to the streets and back handed Wes across it. As he flew Ransick fired another blast at Wes scoring a direct hit. Wes landed not moving.

"And for good measure," Ransick said and fired one more attack at Wes. The smoke died down and Wes wasn't moving an inch. "Hahaha," He lightly chuckled. "You're a worse fighter than that pitiful descendant of yours." He insulted turning away from Wes. As Wes began to de-morph he balled up his fists.

"No," he thought. Somehow Wes managed to stop himself from de-morphing and he dragged himself to his feet. "Ransick!" He called out to get the mutant's attention. Ransick had a genuine look of surprise at the still standing Wes. Wes took a few steps towards Ransick, but stumbled. A voice began to go off inside his helmet.

"**Warning! Energy loss critical!"**

His suit began to glow again indicating the de-morphing process, but once again he managed to stay morphed. "**Energy loss critical!" **The voice in his helmet voiced louder this time. Wes ignored it and raised the Quantum Defender in Saber Mode. Using what strength he had left Wes sprinted at Ransick. Their swords collided once more and the two fought for dominance. Wes pushed Ransick off him and got in a hit. Ransick countered with a hit of his own. The two began trading blows with Wes moving backwards in defense while Ransick remained in offence. Wes parried Ransick's next blow and hopped over him taking a slice out of his back. Ransick whirled around with and attacked Wes with a spike that grew from his elbow. Ransick stopped Wes' next attack with a spike and sliced Wes' chest again with his sword. He lifted his foot and drove it into Wes sending him into the wall of a nearby building. Ransick sent another blast towards Wes, which he managed to barely dodge. He was caught in the after explosion and went flying back into the air. He landed on his feet, but stumbled and fell back to the streets.

"**Energy loss critical!!!"**

"Alright I get it already!" A weakened Wes shouted. Ransick jumped into the air and fired more powerful blasts at Wes, which he dodged. As Ransick came falling down to the street Wes jumped into the air delivering another strike against Ransick's chest. Ransick gripped his chest and was horrified to see he was actually bleeding. Wes had managed to hurt him! Ransick's anger rose to new heights. He was going to finish off this Ranger if it is the last thing he ever does! Ransick charged back at Wes, who blocked two of Ransick's strikes, but was unprepared for what he did next. Ransick grabbed Wes' shoulder and his hand began to glow as he pulled Wes down to the street. An immense explosion engulfed them both. Ransick emerged from the explosion badly hurt, but still alive. Wes on the other hand was on the street barely alive. He wanted to give in. To let death take him now. That would be better than physically taxing himself to stay morphed when he clearly shouldn't be able to. But then he remembered Jen. Remembered how he told her he would fight till his last breath. He wasn't going to go back on his word now. Ransick saw Wes recover and let out a furious yell. "Why won't you stay down!?" He shouted.

"Because of a promise I made to my friends," Wes answered gripping his two swords. "A promise I intend to keep!" Wes flew through the air and attacked with the Quantum Defender.

"That was for my father!" Ransick tried to attack, but Wes blocked his attack and cut him across the legs.

"That was for Alex!" Ransick went for an energy attack, which Wes stopped by plunging his sword into Ransick's arm making him misfire.

"That was for Eric!" He cut him three times consecutively across the legs, stomach, and chest.

"That was for Trip, Lucas, and Katie!" Ransick yelled out one final time and swung his spine sword at Wes full force. Wes used his time sword to stop it blasting them both with an energy shock. Wes stayed strong and raised the Quantum Defender.

"And this is FOR JEN!" And he plunged the sword right into Ransick's heart. Ransick let out a gasp when it entered his body. He saw the blood rush out from the where the sword was. He couldn't believe it, but he had lost. Ransick fell over onto his back clearly dead.

Wes finally powered down at that moment.

"Your time's…up," Wes coughed out before collapsing from the fight. His eyes remained open for a few moments and he remembered his first real friends. He last thoughts centered on Jen. He more than anything wished he could see her one final time. So he could thank her for giving his life meaning. But most importantly so he could tell her how much he loved her. Wes closed his eyes and finally allowed death to take him.

_

The screen went dark; Alex turned to face the other Rangers. "As you can see Wes fought bravely and his efforts saved the future. After the battle, Nadira took Wes' body to the hospital before surrendering to the Silver Guardians. The doctors did their best, but the combination of forcing himself to stay morphed and his injuries from the fight were too much for him."

Jen released a long held breath. She felt so empty inside.

"Jen I know this must this must hurt, but once you go through memory adaptation you'll feel a whole lot better," Alex revealed.

"Memory adaptation?" Jen questioned.

"Standard procedure. When a person travels through time they have to have their memories wiped to acclimate themselves back to the present. When it's done you won't remember you won't remember a thing about the year 2001."

_

The Rangers all stepped into the memory adaptation chambers. As the procedure was about to begin their thoughts all trailed back to Wes.

"I wish I could've been there to fight with you Wes."

"I'm sure you fought with courage right to the end."

"You saved the future Wes."

"I don't care what this machine does to me. I'll never forget you Wes. And I'm proud to have been your friend. I'm only sad that you never knew how much you really mean to me."

"No! I don't want to forget. We can't live the rest of our lives knowing we cost Wes his. In fact I'm going back to help him."

"Don't try and stop us."

As the Rangers began to leave Alex said, "Take the megazord and use jet mode. It's your best chance of making it through the vortex."

"Thanks you." Jen thanked and ran down the hall with the others. "Hold on Wes!"

**A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed this story. I may write a second version of this story. If I do it will involve Trip, Lucas, Katie, and Jen escaping the Timeship to help Wes, but they will still all die in the end. Let me know what you thought of this story. Also I randomly chose the date June 24th.**


End file.
